User blog:Molly O'hara/The True Story of How Molly O'Hara Became a Spy
'' '' I remember it quite well, almost as if it were yesterday. I was just a young lass who had never done any wrongings except knowing pirates. At the time, I had no idea that one of my friends were involved in the EITC war. In fact, i didn't even know that an''y war was going on at the time. It was an overcast day, much like this one, and I was online plundering and sinking skeleton ships as I usually was. Suddenly, one of my friends came online and I decided to teleport to him. Little did I know that at Ravens Cove ( where he was ) a great battle between he and the EITC was taking place -and I walked right into the middle of it! At first I was bewildered, I had no idea why these other players were attacking him on El Patron's ship. The EITC officers must have thought me to be a back-up pirate sent in by my friend to attack and before I knew what was happening my friend had disappeared and I was standing on deck with a shock collar around my neck (thanks to Lord Lawrence Dagger). One part of my mind was telling me to make a run for it, after all what could these players do they didn't ''really ''have any control over me and I could just teleport, but the adventurous part of my mind persuaded me to stay and find out what was going to happen next. The group of officers trapped me on a sloop bound for Kingshead where I was to be imprisoned for a little while then hanged by the neck until dead. In real I couldn't hold back my excitement, for I was truly interested at this point, as the small troup marched me into Kingshead and up to the highest part of the fort. Suddenly, just as I was having second thoughts of how good an idea it was to obey the EITC officers I got a whisper from one of them telling me that he was a spy and that he was going to help me escape. It all happened so fast that I can't even remember what took place, all I can rememeber is myself breaking away from the group and running as fast as I could back to the dock. I got on my small sloop and sailed away as fast as I could. My pulse was beating so fast that my fingers were shaking as they hovered over the keyboard. An hour ago I was just another pirate, another player doomed to go through the course of the game without an unplanned adventure. Now I was a pirate with a mission because even though my experience at Kingshead had been exciting and fun I was mad, very mad. I wanted my revenge and I was going to go for the player who had started it all, unfortunately at the time I had no idea who that player was, so I went on POTCO Players Wiki and I searched for Co. Black Guard. I now had my goal: '''Get rid of Samuel Redbeard at all costs and eliminate the Co. Black Guard. ' For the next couple of weeks I continued working nights at the Kings Arm tavern, watching pirates having fun and playing around. I played the part of a bartender and served up the best drinks Tortuga had to offer. I remember seeing Co. Black Guard officers regularly and some of the greatest bar fights would come out of those nights! One day it finally dawned on me what I could do to help pirates win the EITC war: I could be a spy. I had read comics about '''The Black Widow '''and I'd seen James Bond movies before, why couldn't I be like that but just give a pirate-y feeling to the character? So that's what I did. One day I got online, dyed my hair blond, bought some gaudy clothing, and waited for a Co. Black Guard officer to appear. On a stroke of chance, the officer in question happened to be Lord Lawrence Dagger, the same EITC officer who had put a shock collar around my neck! Even though I was dying to challenge him to a PvP battle, I kept my cool and played my part well. I became Molly O'Hara, the strong, blond haired EITC member who just happened to have the exact same notoriety level as Molly O'Hara the red haired pirate who had escaped earlier in the month! ( Please comment if you would like to know what happened next and I will write more about the subject ) Category:Blog posts